Articulate
Articulate storyline 2 This is a tool for creating engaging learning experiences and it has a number of applications for mobile learning, such as screenr. Articulate storyline can be used by instructional designers or course developers to create course content without having to do any coding or programming (Articulate, 2014). While using Articulate storyline 2, developers can insert written activities, knowledge checks, and audio components (Articulate, 2014). The Screenr tool can be accessed by anyone with a social media account (Articulate, 2014). Students record screen content for a few minutes then publish and share their recording with others through FaceBook or Twitter (Articulate, 2014). The quick and easy use and publication of this content allows it to travel wide and far, so that the information is quickly and broadly shared with mobile learners (Articulate, 2014). Instructors can use Screenr by capturing snapshots of their content developed through Articulate Storyline 2, and sharing it with learners as small but powerful nuggets of information. Since the videos are so short, they can be very attention grabbing, especially if they are used in intentional ways. Screenr can be also be used to make presentations come to life, such as videotaping or audio recording Prezi presentations (TechTeacher, n.d.). The 21st mobile learner can be described as needing “portability, social interactivity, context sensitivity, connectivity, and individuality” (Huang, Yan, Chiang, & Su, 2016, p. 264). This tool can be meets these needs as learners can access bite-sized and customized, education and training that is available on demand, and it can be accessible anytime and anywhere. The brief and intense learning experiences provided by tools like screenr are well-aligned with the needs of the 21st century student and mobile learner. Screenr could be integrated in optimal learning methods by having instructors conceptualize their learning outcomes in more focused and intentional efforts. Instructors might ask themselves if there aspects of the learning experience that can be achieved through brief and focused efforts. For example, are there aspects of the content that could be condensed into a short and powerful audio or video segment? While using this tool, instructors should be encouraged to understand that less is more. One three minute recording that is thoughtfully and intentionally designed, could be addressed in what might normally take three hours of lecture time, and it might be every bit as powerful for the learner. To get started, instructors and participants should ensure that they all have social media accounts, such as Twitter or Facebook. These accounts will be necessary for each individual to use screenr. They should also review the outcomes of the learning experience for the session, and develop strategies that would help them use screenr while meeting the outcomes. For example, if an outcome in a Human Service (HS) training is focused on diversifying perspectives, the instructors and participants may want to explore how they could use screenr to share a wide range of ideas about culture with multiple audiences, as well as welcome viewpoints from numerous populations through brief and intentional snapshots of content, such as short videotaped interviews with individuals from different backgrounds. ''Note: I added a photo of my son multitasking. To me, this picture represents today's 21st learners. They are surrounded by numerous distractions and obligations. In addition, they are constantly juggling multiple commitments and interests in their lives. As a result, it is pertinent that their learning experiences be focused, intentional, and sometimes, brief. To your mind, what kind of mobile learning tool offers this experience?'' Articulate (2014). Articulate Storyline: All you need to create interactive e-learning. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIvw0jjs5_Q Huang, C. S. J., Yang, S. J. H., Chiang, T. H. C., & Su, A. Y. S. (2016). Effects of Situated Mobile Learning Approach on Learning Motivation and Performance of EFL Students. Educational Technology & Society. 19 (1), 263–276. TechTeacher (n.d.). Screenr in the educational setting. Retrieved from https://carolinelaker.wordpress.com/screenr-in-the-educational-setting/ Additional Sources: Articulate (2017). Storyline 360. Retrieved from https://articulate.com/360/storyline E-Learning Heroes. (2017). Getting started with Articulate Storyline 2. Retrieved from https://community.articulate.com/series/getting-started-with-articulate-storyline-2